fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Galaxia's Magic Mirror
CarlyAKACmara presents Amy White and the Seven Boys A spoof of Walt Disney's 1937 animated classic "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" With the voices of Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose Kate Higgins as the singing voice of Amy Rose Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna Billy Crawford as the singing voice of Knuckles the Echidna Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Simba Tress MacNeille as Chip Parker Goris as Flounder Brendon Baerg as Thumper Nicky Jones as Flower Corey Burton as Dale Frank Welker as Zipper, Raffish Ralph, and Weasel McGreed Mitsuko Horie as Sailor Galaxia Maurice LaMarche as the Oracle of Delphius Richard Libertini as Dijon and Naz Edwards as Queen Beryl We see a book with the title of this parody which opens and we read the pages of it. "Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a lovely little princess named Amy Rose. Her vain and wicked stepmother, Sailor Galaxia, the queen feared one day Amy's beauty would suppress her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as a servant girl. Each day, Galaxia consulted the Oracle of Delphius, her magic mirror. "Magic Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"...and as long as the anteater answered, "You are the fairest one of all," Amy was safe from Galaxia's cruel jealousy." In a castle on top of a mountain, inside a chamber room, an evil Sailor Scout entered. She was a slender, beautiful woman with fair skin, long, wavy, flowing, golden-orange hair with red at the ends, and red eyes, wearing a gold dress that seems to resemble armor more than a regular sailor fuku, matching boots, and a gold headdress that resembles a Russian kokoshnik. She also wears makeup that consists of orange lipstick and light purple eyeshadow, and she also wears gold bracelets, a matching choker, belt, and brooch. Her name was Sailor Galaxia. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind, I summon thee: Speak! Let me see your face!" Galaxia ordered. When the mirror started, a glowing figure appeared to be a green reptilian anteater with warts on his hands, wearing a purple cloak and hood. He was known as the Oracle of Delphius. "What is my will, Queen Galaxia?" the Oracle asked. "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" "Famed is the beauty, Your Majesty." he said. "But behold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than you." Galaxia frowned and said, "Alas for her, reveal her name." "Skin fair as a peach, fur and quills pink as cotton candy, gloves white as snow, nose black as ebony, eyes green as emeralds." "Amy Rose!" Galaxia said, shocked and angry. Outside, a 12-year-old hedgehog was scrubbing the floors. She was beautiful with peach skin, pink fur, a little black nose, pink quills, and green eyes, wearing a lime green sleeveless dress and matching slippers. She also wears a red hair band. Her name was Amy Rose, the princess of the story and Sailor Galaxia's stepdaughter. She went to get more water, humming a tune and walked towards a wishing well. "Wanna know a secret?" she asked some birds. They nodded. "Promise not to tell?" The birds nodded again as Amy started to sing. Amy:'' We are standing by a wishing well'' Make a wish into the well That's all you have to do And if you hear it echoing Your wish will soon come true Amy sang into the well and her echo rang back. Amy: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today (Today) I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of While she was singing, there was a 16-year-old echidna with red dreadlocks, purple eyes, and tan skin, wearing a white crescent on his chest and white gloves with four knuckles total, two on each hand, red shoes with green cuffs, and silver buckles. His name was Knuckles the Echidna. He was riding Zebstrika (from Pokémon) and heard her singing. "Who does that melodious voice belong to?" Knuckles asked as he got off Zebstrika. Amy: The nice things (The nice things) He'll say (He'll say) Amy continued to sing into the well and she didn't notice Knuckles coming to her after he climbed the wall. Amy: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today Knuckles: Today Amy got surprised and saw Knuckles. "Oh," she said. "Hello. Did I frighten you?" Knuckles asked. Amy didn't respond as she ran to the castle door and walked into the window of her room. "No, no wait. Please, don't run away." Knuckles said. Knuckles: There's a spark inside us That we can all ignite And all that's dark inside us Will flicker into light Amy smiled at him as he saw her on the balcony. Knuckles: There's a power in every breath There's a power in every note A power that starts within the heart A power that rises through the throat Amy smiled at Knuckles as he continued singing. Galaxia saw them and watched angrily from the window, closing the blinds. Knuckles: And when it sails up through the air More beautiful than any prayer This power could right a wrong And it will always thrill the ear Of those who have power to hear The magic of the song All that's strong inside us That tells us wrong from right Becomes a song inside us To chase away the night Amy made one bird go to Knuckles' hand and pecked him on the nose and flew off. Knuckles looked at Amy who smiled at him as she closed the window. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs